


The Follies of Mortal Men

by stephrc79



Series: Gods and Mortals [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, But Thor does, He knows EXACTLY what he's doing, M/M, Sparring, Steve gets what Steve needs, Thor is oooooold, even if Steve doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79
Summary: THUNDERSHIELD BLOWJOBS!Or, so, okay.Brendaand I had a deal: She posts herSB&J Sandwichficlets to AO3, I write her a Thundershield blowjob.We're such good fucking friends. You can thank her for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/gifts).



The blow catches Thor just under the chin, hard enough to actually knock him off of his feet.

“Fucking _finally.”_

He’s on his feet in an instant, a laugh spared for his new friend’s jubilant cry. He licks the blood off his upper lip, where he’d bitten down, and smiles at Steve Rogers. “May I ask what the excitement is for? You are hardly the first man to send me to the ground.”

Steve smiles in return, one that barely meets his eyes, Thor notices, but the huff of laughter that escapes is enough not to give Thor pause. “True,” Steve begins, and takes another swing, this one Thor deftly avoids, “but this _is_ the first time I’ve ever been able to spar and not hold back.”

“This body of yours.” Thor flips Mjolnir over, bringing it down hard, only to feel its reverberation down his bones as it bounces off of Steve’s shield. “It’s new, is it not?”

“New enough.”

Another blow catches Thor around the jaw, but he only staggers this time. He’s better prepared. They smile at each other, feral and ready, neither panting for air, but both feeling the fight just the same. Steve is a worthy opponent, and were they on Asgard, he would be welcomed by Thor’s army. He might even be welcomed by Thor’s most trusted friends. A thought for another day.

Thor stands up straight and nods. “Ah, yes. If I’m not mistaken, while you’ve had this body for almost a hundred years, you’ve only been able to enjoy it for... what was it you said? Three years of your life?”

Steve cracks his neck on both sides. “Something like that, yeah. I don’t count the years I was on ice.”

“As well you shouldn’t.”

Steve stands there for a moment, his eyes far off, most likely on some unnamed place from his past. Thor doesn’t try to break into those thoughts; he knows the need to reach into the past quite well. Besides, it’s not long before Steve is shaking it off, knocking his limbs loose, and cocking an eyebrow Thor’s way. Well, it seems they are meant to battle once more.

Steve launches at him almost immediately, the shield a flash in his hand, a protection he wields as surely as any weapon. It’s beautiful to watch, even more so now that Thor understands the power Steve is evidently freely giving.

They dance, and Thor has to admit, with the exception of their friend, Bruce — who is barely in control when he is in his stronger form — it has never occurred to him that he would find an equal on this planet. And while Steve is still not a _true_ equal, he is the closest thing Thor has found in a millennium. For just a brief moment, it makes him wish he had known Steve before the Valkyrie.

“You fight magnificently,” he tells Steve, at one point. “You should know that.”

Steve’s smile is just as magnificent. “Thanks. Bu— I was taught by the best.”

Thor does not miss the change in direction, but chooses to ignore it. A man’s demons are his own.

“And like I said,” Steve goes on, “it’s nice to fight where neither of us have to hold back. Means I can use some of my better moves.”

The comment comes just as Thor shifts, yet again, to pull his punch, as he’s been doing all night. And while Steve doesn’t notice the move, he must notice the shuttering on Thor’s face he wasn’t able to school in time. Not with the way Steve pulls up to a full stop.

He peers at Thor. “You _are_ fighting equally, right?”

“Of course I am,” Thor replies, automatically, because it most certainly isn’t a lie. He is absolutely fighting on Steve’s level.

Steve, it would seem, knows better. His eyes cloud over, and a storm appears where blue skies once were. “You’re lying.”

Thor sighs and sets Mjolnir down. “I am not, my friend, I promise.” When Steve opens his mouth, Thor waves him off. “I will admit, I’m not fighting at my level, but I am most certainly fighting at yours.”

Steve hisses, and if at all possible, stands that much taller. ‘What the fuck does that even _mean,_ fighting at my level. You think I can’t take you?”

“No,” Thor says, matter of fact. “I do not.” He cocks his head. “You do _realize_ what I am, right? What Midgardians think of me and my kind?”

“Other than the fact that you’re aliens?”

“I would ask that you not be so dense, Steve.”

 _“Fine.”_ Steve huffs out a breath and paces where he stands. “People think you’re gods.”

“Exactly. Which means, regardless of what your body can do, I hate to say this, but mine can also do, and far worse.”

“You really _do_ think I can’t take you.”

“You cannot, no.”

Steve stops short and turns to Thor. “And you _also_ think I can’t _take it._ Is that right?”

“Well —” The word is barely out of Thor’s mouth when a fist comes screaming at his face, sending him spiraling to the floor.

Steve is immediately over him. “This body — this _enhanced machine_ — can and _will_ take whatever you’ve got. So, now’s your opening, _God._ Hit me back.”

Thor knows what this is — sees his own youth in Steve’s eyes. Which is why he also knows better. He wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and stands up. He looks Steve square in the eye. “I will not. Not in the way you wish.”

He sees the punch coming this time, and lets it happen, but he stays on his feet. When he turns back, Steve is standing his ground, breath coming in sharp huffs, the storm in his eyes rolling over them both. “You know, I thought maybe. _Maybe._ For once I’d found someone I could really fight with. I had no one, back during the war. Not my fellow army men, not Peggy, not anyone in my commando unit. Not _anyone_ where I trusted _me_ to let go.” He stops and turns, sneers at Thor. “And then I come here. And I meet you, and I think _finally._ This is finally my chance to see what I’m made of against someone who can actually _fight back.”_ He waves a disgusted hand at Thor. “And yet.”

The punch is again telegraphed, but there’s more force behind it, and Thor goes down, again. He barely has time to gain his footing before Steve throws him across the room. Anger immediately courses through Thor’s veins, and his body itches to fight back, but he does what he can to school himself. _This_ is not his fight.

Steve is immediately on him, and Thor thinks he should try and give him something, so he throws his own uppercut, harder than he normally would, even with someone like Steve. It has the desired effect of taking Steve down, but Steve is smart. He knows Thor held back.

They begin to trade blows, but it’s more violent this time, more carnal. It awakens a fire in Thor he has rarely seen outside of his own battles. They fight, and they dance, and it’s beautiful in all the ways Thor tries to give Steve what he wants. But it’s not enough. The hunger for battle never dies from Steve’s eyes.

“Hit me,” Steve growls, and sends a kick to Thor’s abdomen.

“No,” he shoots back, and recovers quickly. He knows what Steve is really demanding.

 _“Hit me,”_ Steve tries again, and this time grabs the shield to slam down against the side of Thor’s head.

“I _cannot” —_ Thor stumbles, but rights himself — “give you what you ask for.”

Steve almost screams before casting the shield aside and grabbing Thor by his shirt. He spins them around and slams Thor up against the wall. _“Hit me.”_

Thor’s breath is coming in heavy now. He feels both invigorated and defeated. The fight is good, but he doesn’t understand why Steve won’t see reason. “I said no. You may be enhanced, as _you_ say, but again, I am god-like. I will _kill_ you.”

Whatever Thor has said — whatever those words mean to Steve — it causes a shift in the air. Infinitesimal, but there, just the same. Suddenly, there is a _new_ hunger in Steve’s eyes — one Thor rarely sees on Midgardian men. And the way Steve’s eyes are now tracking Thor’s mouth, he realizes what Steve really needs — what he has needed all along.

Thor doesn’t ask for invitation — he doesn’t need to — just smiles, quick and knowing, and spins them back around before he slams his mouth against Steve’s. A small gasp escapes Steve, but that’s all that does before he’s taking what he so clearly wants.

The kiss is hungry and feral, in all the ways Thor prefers. He bites down on Steve’s lip until he tastes blood, only to back off just enough to allow Steve to do the same. A growl fills the charged air between them, and honestly, Thor is uncertain who it comes from. He doesn’t care. He grabs Steve by the hips and pins him up against the wall so that he can grind against him, feel the length of Steve's cock against his own, filling quickly. It is the only real invitation Thor needs.

He doesn’t hesitate. He just drops to his knees and yanks at the hem of Steve’s pants, pulling them down. He takes one moment to lean in quickly and breathe him in — musk and sweat and _strength,_ in equal measure— before he grabs at Steve’s underwear and pulls those down next.

When Steve’s cock bobs free, he is already completely hard, almost painfully so, and Thor finally looks up to find shocked eyes staring back at him.

“May I?” he asks.

“How did you...” Steve’s voice is reed thin as he continues to stare down at Thor. But he shakes off whatever he was going to say, and threads his fingers through Thor’s hair, grabbing tight. He gives the smallest of nods.

Thor only hesitates long enough to give an avaricious smile before licking up the underside of Steve’s cock. A hiss escape Steve’s lips, only to turn into a whimper as Thor takes him fully, right down to the wiry hairs at his groin. The hand in his own hair tightens and holds him in place, Steve’s cock buried so deep it’s bumping the back of Thor’s throat. Not that it’s any concern of his. In all of Thor’s adult life, he has bedded many men. He knows what he’s doing, and sure enough, as he takes the opportunity to swallow around the head of Steve’s cock, the wanton cry that falls from Steve’s lips makes it all worth it.

Then he moves. Not slow and careful, like he would normally think to start out, but quick and animalistic. He creates a wet, hot suction of heat, taking Steve deep, over and over again without mercy. He keeps Steve pinned in place, as moan after cry tumbles out of him, and Thor gives him nothing. He takes him to the edge, only to pull back enough to swirl his tongue along the tip, tasting the precome that is so different than what he’s used to back home. He grips Steve by the base, and gives him time to calm down, before he brings the onslaught again.

All the while, he thinks, he likes Steve’s cock. It’s both thick and long, and sits nicely in Thor’s mouth. The few times he has tried to be with men from this planet, it had turned out to be a disappointment, both in physicality _and_ sexual prowess. But Steve is beautiful, and if the way he’s holding onto Thor — bringing just enough pain, he can see stars in the corners of his eyes — this is something Thor could get used to, and quickly. Maybe he _would_ take Steve back to Asgard. Take him on as a lover. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He runs his hands up along the back of Steve’s thighs until he can cup his backside. He squeezes gently, even as he releases Steve’s cock, letting it slide wetly against his cheek. He knows Steve is watching, and Thor is nothing, if not a showman. He kisses alongside the length until he can duck his head and press his tongue flat, just behind Steve’s balls. It has the desired effect, as Steve moans, short and quick, and slide down the wall a little bit.

Thor looks up at him, takes in the way he’s flushed down to the neckline of his shirt. It makes Thor frown. “Remove your shirt.”

Steve shakes his head and glances down, his eyes glassy. “Take — what?”

“Your shirt.” Thor nudges his nose against the hem. “Remove it. I wish to see as much of you as I can.”

“Oh.” Steve’s head wobbles in an attempt at a nod, and he yanks his shirt off, tossing it to the side. “Better?”

“Much.” Thor smiles, then an idea strikes him. He presses a light kiss to the side of Steve’s cock, then waves his fingers up at him. “Do you like to be touched?”

“What?”

“Penetration,” Thor clarifies. He is aware that not all Midgardian men are fond of it. “May I use my fingers while I suck you?”

Steve’s head wobbles again. “Anything,” he breathes.

Thor hums in pleasure, and sticks two fingers in his mouth slicking them up. He takes a moment to continue the show, fully aware of Steve tracking his every move. Thor has to admit, he does appreciate being watched like this, and it’s turned him on as well. But this moment is not about him. He can save that for another time.

Once he believes he’s good and coated, he reaches around and grazes his fingers against Steve’s hole, relishing in the small flutter he feels along his fingertips. He glances up once more to see once-blue eyes watching him, and he knows — he _knows_ Steve no longer can have him hold back. So, as he takes Steve’s cock in his mouth, he presses both fingers in, breaching him at once.

That’s all it takes. Steve cries out, loud and hungry — still _so_ hungry — and comes down Thor’s throat. Thor takes it willingly, sucks him through his orgasm, and the aftershocks that follow, uses his free hand to hold Steve against the wall as he shakes, his legs spreading that much further, taking Thor that much deeper. Even as Steve starts to tap on his head, Thor doesn’t let up. He begins to slide his fingers in and out, and lets go with his other hand so he can press circles just behind Steve’s balls.

Steve’s legs are shaking violently now, and he’s whimpering and soon enough, he grabs on again, with both hands this time, and starts fucking Thor’s mouth, his hips snapping forward in shallow thrusts in tandem with Thor’s own ministrations.

“Oh, _Jesus._ Oh, _fuck,_ I can’t — I... _fuck me, Jesus fuck.”_ The litany tumbles in waves from Steve’s mouth as each thrust goes deeper, and becomes less coordinated. Thor fucks him hard, both with his fingers and his mouth, willing Steve to push harder, fuck faster, give Thor everything he’s got, because the point is, Thor _can_ take it.

It’s only a couple more thrusts before Steve buries himself deep and he’s coming again. Thor swallows around the head again, takes every last drop Steve’s got.

This time, Thor finally lets go, letting Steve slide slowly out of his mouth, as he pulls his fingers free. He crawls back up Steve’s body and pulls him in for a deep kiss. When they break apart, Steve is staring at him, dazed.

“How did you...” He repeats, still unable to finish his thought. Thor just smiles and nips at his jaw.

“I have seen that look before,” he answers. “I have _worn_ that look before.”

“But no one has. I mean, I’ve never been...” Steve shakes his head and looks down.

It makes Thor curious. “When was the last time you let go?” he asks, though he’s thinks he might already know the answer.

“I... I don’t understand what you mean. We just talked about...”

“No, I mean...well” — and Thor has to laugh at himself a little — “to use one of your Midgardian phrases, when was the last time you were able to _fuck_ without consequence?”

“Oh.” Steve’s eyes go wide in understanding, only to shudder as he looks away. “I, uh, never have. Before... _this”_ — he waves awkwardly at his body — “Bu— I was always seen as too fragile. And I was, if we’re being honest. How I wanted to have sex, I...couldn’t. Then, _after,_ I was always too scared of hurting people. So I never let myself be with anyone how I wanted, not really.” He laughs, small, derisive. “There’s a saying, apparently, ‘make love, not war’. Comes from the Vietnam War, or something, I think.”

“I have heard of it, yes.”

Steve shrugs, that sad smile in his eyes again. “Well, unfortunately, it seems my body was made for the _literal_ opposite.”

And that is exactly what Thor doesn't want to hear. He grabs Steve by the hair and slams his head back up against the wall. He takes Steve’s lips against his own before Steve has time to register his own shock at the move. When they come up for air, Thor doesn’t spare him an inch of space.

“Well,” he says, “as I’m sure you’ve become quite aware, I’m _not_ so easily broken.” It takes a heartbeat, but soon realization dawns on Steve’s face. “Ever wonder what it would be like to fuck a god?”


End file.
